The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to visual monitoring and video surveillance. More specifically, the subject matter relate to methods and systems for detection and tracking of moving objects in a video stream.
Video detection and tracking is an integral part of many state of the art systems such as Surveillance and Reconnaissance systems. ISR (Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance) systems encompass collection, processing, and utilization of data for supporting military operations, for example. ISR systems typically include unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) and ground, air, sea, or space-based equipments. Such video processing systems are used for detecting moving objects and may also be useful in areas such as traffic management, augmented reality, communication and compression.
Typically, a sequence of images extracted from a video stream, is processed to detect and track moving objects using the video processing systems. Manual method of identification and tracking of moving targets in a video stream is slow, intensive and in many cases not practical. Automated solutions have been proposed in recent years towards tackling problems associated with video surveillance. Techniques related to automatic processing of video streams has limitations with respect to recognizing individual targets in fields of views of the video cameras. In airborne surveillance systems, moving cameras pose additional noise due to parallax. Conventional algorithms that are being used to identify moving targets in an image sequence may not provide satisfactory subjective quality. Many of these algorithms are not capable of processing the data optimally because of inherent uncertainties of the real world data.
Superior techniques of video processing capable of optimally processing the real time images to reliably detect moving targets are needed.